While beneficial for reducing harmful emissions, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) can affect performance of a turbocharger. More specifically, exhaust gas entering an inlet stream to a compressor can shift the compressor's performance toward a less stable region of a compressor map.
As described herein, imparting positive swirl (or tangential momentum) to an inlet stream to a compressor (in the direction of compressor wheel rotation) can increase compressor stability. Various exemplary techniques include use of a mixer to impart positive swirl to exhaust gas provided to an inlet stream of a compressor for purposes of EGR and compressor stability. Other exemplary methods, devices, and systems are also disclosed.